Rendez vous dans dix ans
by Snapou Black
Summary: Dix ans sont passés et des retrouvailles des anciens élèves sont organisées. Tout le monde est là. Ou peut être pas. Voilà plusieurs années que Zacharias n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de son ami Theodore et il espérait bien profiter de cette soirée pour obtenir des explications.


**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin ça c'est le blabla habituel : là je peux dire que le petit Liam est à moi !

**Perso principal **: Zacharias Smith ; Blaise Zabini_  
_

**Résumé** : Dix ans sont passés et des retrouvailles des anciens élèves sont organisées. Tout le monde est là. Ou peut être pas. Voilà plusieurs années que Zacharias n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de son ami Theodore et il espérait bien profiter de cette soirée pour obtenir des explications.

**Titre** : _Rendez vous dans dix ans  
_

**Chapitre **: One shot

**Année en cours**: Post Poudlard

**Divers**: Non non lui il ne date pas. Ou alors pas plus tard que mardi matin et mercredi après-midi.

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Zacharias, planté près de la porte du grand hall, un verre de pur mal en main, regardait les anciens étudiants entrer au compte goutte dans une Grande Salle entièrement réaménagée pour l'occasion. Il ne reconnaissait pas la majeure partie d'entre eux et se moquait bien de savoir qui ils pouvaient être.

Déjà au temps de Poudlard, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un simple Poufsouffle parmi d'autre, qu'un élève dans la masse, il se moquait d'eux. Jamais les autres n'avaient eu quelque importance à ses yeux, alors dix ans plus tard.

Certainement pas !

Au lieu de garder ses yeux rivés sur cette immense porte de bois qu'il ne voyait même plus, l'homme aux cheveux blonds aurait tout aussi bien pu admirer le plafond magique de la pièce. Si après sept ans il n'était pas impossible de devenir imperméable à sa beauté, dix ans avaient passés, les choses avaient changées, les gens aussi… sa magnificence, elle, n'avait nullement été altérée par le temps. Qu'est ce qu'une décennie pour un plafond de plusieurs siècles ?

Et pourtant, au lieu d'admirer ce chef d'œuvre, Zacharias regardait brièvement le nom inscrit sur le badge que portaient tous les nouveaux arrivants. Un nom l'intéressait. Un seul saurait se montrer digne d'intérêt. Pourtant jamais il n'apparaissait. Honteusement il se laissait attendre et désirer.

Son détenteur viendrait, de cela Smith ne doutait pas. Comment cet imbécile heureux de grand dadais de brun saurait-il justifier une absence à ce grand rassemblement ? Un second de promotion qui ne montrait pas le bout de son nez n'était pas envisageable, d'autant plus quand cela s'était jouait d'un iota pour qu'il ne vole la vedette à Granger.

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que Theodore Nott viendrait.

Si tel n'était pas le cas, alors venir aurait été inutile. Jamais il n'aurait daigné se déplacer pour retrouver la touffe de Granger, les binocles de Potter, les carottes des Weasley, la bedaine de Crabbe, les cheveux blancs de Malfoy, la voix stridente de Parkinson, les grimaces de Boot, les remarques incessantes de Goldstein ou encore les gloussements de Patil et les gémissements de Brown.

« _Blaise Zabini ; Serpentard ; Ministre des sports magique_»

Lorsqu'il lu ce badge, Zacharias posa ce qui n'était encore que son second verre de la soirée sur un bout de table et se précipita sur le nouveau venu. Si une seule personne, mis à part lui, devait être au courant de ce qu'était en train de fabriquer Theodore : ce serait cet énergumène là. Probablement que Monsieur le Ministre des sports magique serait même capable de lui dire depuis quand leur ami aimait se faire attendre et désirer à ce point.

Pourtant, sitôt le métis eut-il croisé le regard du blond et se fût assuré de son identité à l'aide d'un bref coup d'œil sur ce badge totalement inutile épinglé sur sa poitrine : qu'il se dépêcha d'aller se fondre dans la masse.

« _Zacharias Smith ; Poufsouffle ; Médicommage_» s'imagina alors qu'on ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné le coup de balai magistral qu'il lui avait flanqué sur le haut du crâne lorsqu'il avait tenté de venir espionner sa maison lors d'un entraînement de Quidditch. Ou la coloration rouge. Il était vrai qu'il y avait pas mal de chose dont il avait à se faire pardonné auprès du serpent.

Peut être pas au point de l'éviter de la sorte plus de dix ans après les faits.

Agacé, le médicommage aux cheveux longs retourna s'affaler sur une chaise près de l'entrée, reprit son verre en main et recommença à regarder les visages de ces gens qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, pour finir par les détester à l'heure actuelle.

Ils étaient tous si faux. Jamais Parkinson et Brown ne se seraient fait le moindre compliment lors de leurs années d'études. Jamais Weasley n'aurait accepté de se trouver si près de Malfoy sans faire une seule remarque, alors lui parler pensez donc !

* * *

- Bien, d'après Justin et John tout le monde serait arrivé, annonça Hermione Granger au micro. C'est bien ça les garçons ?

Zacharias leva les yeux au ciel et vida cul sec son verre avant de le claquer sur la table afin de se faire remarquer. Manque de chance, le regard trop accaparé par cette tignasse qui semblait encore plus volumineuse que dans ses souvenirs… sa main lâcha trop tôt le récipient qui se brisa en mille morceaux contre les grosses dalles de la Grande Salle.

Nombre de regards convergèrent vers lui, dédaignant alors l'organisatrice principale de l'évènement. A en croire leur tête : peu d'entre eux se demandaient à qui ils avaient affaire et encore moins paraissaient surpris par ce qui venait de se passer. Après tout : il s'agissait de Smith, était-il autorisé d'attendre autre chose de sa part et d'espérer un peu plus de savoir vivre ?

- D'ailleurs, Blaise m'avait demandé s'il serait possible aux anciens de retourner dans leur salle commune, poursuivit l'ancienne Gryffondor en essayant de ne pas perdre l'attention de son auditoire qu'elle avait eu tellement de mal à capter alors que Smith n'avait eu qu'à briser un verre pour attirer pour en arriver à son niveau. Et il s'avère que le professeur Mcgonagall nous a donné son accord donc en fin de soirée Sir Nicholas, le Baron sanglant, le Moine Gras et la Dame Grise nous y conduiront.  
- Pas d'accord Granger ! s'exclama Zacharias en se levant de son siège. Zacharias n'est pas d'accord !

Nombreux furent ravis de cette petite animation qui brisait la monotonie qui avait déjà su s'installer alors que rien n'avait encore véritablement débuté. L'ancien blaireau et ses remarques, l'ancien blaireau et son habitude fâcheuse de parler de lui à la troisième personne, l'ancien blaireau séparé de son étrange acolyte.

Rarement l'on avait vu, au cours des deux dernières années passées dans le château, le blaireau sans son serpent. Zacharias Smith et Theodore Nott étaient aussi souvent l'un avec l'autre qu'ils ne pouvaient être opposés. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, tant physiquement que sur le plan familial ou des caractères.

Blaise fit un signe de tête à Hermione, l'informant ainsi qu'il se chargeait de ce problème. D'un bon pas, l'actuel ministre se fraya un chemin parmi la foule d'anciens étudiants qui ne se pressaient pas pour se pousser.

- Il est où Theodore, hein ? Demanda-t-il tout à coup. Tu le vois quelque part ? Non. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé.

Plus un bruit. Une mouche en train de voler aurait paru faire un tintamarre phénoménal. Debout entre Crabbe et Goyle qu'il était en train de pousser pour passer entre eux, le métis s'arrêta net, une main toujours posée sur leur torse respectif.

Hermione descendit afin de rejoindre Zacharias. Au passage elle en profita pour attirer Blaise à sa suite. La remarque du blaireau avait réveillé de mauvais souvenirs à tous ceux qui étaient présents. Sa question paraissait venir d'une personne qui ignorait la situation.

- Smith, souffla Zabini. Vient avec moi, je pense qu'il faut que nous ayons une petite discussion.

Sans même avoir le temps de protester l'ancien Poufsouffle fût trainé hors de la salle où avait lieu la réception. Celui qui avait partagé, sept ans durant, le lit voisin à celui de Theodore.

* * *

Blaise descendit quelques marches de s'asseoir dessus. Il vit que Zacharias était resté en retrait, debout et que son visage était aussi expressif qu'autrefois.

Actuellement il semblait ne rien comprendre. Être totalement perdu. La situation lui glissait entre les doigts, pareil à du sable sec.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas au courant ? murmura le jeune ministre, sidéré. Pas au courant

Le regard tourné en direction du parc, Blaise regardait le saule cogneur s'agiter au loin. Les feuilles des arbres de la forêt interdite qui bougeait au rythme des petites bourrasques de vent. Il s'était toujours imaginé ce qui peuplait cet endroit si dangereux, toujours il avait été fasciné par ce lieu sombre et inamical. Jamais, pourtant, le courage de s'y aventurer.

Enfin si. Plusieurs fois. Mais toujours un ami pour le retenir au dernier moment. Pour lui faire un "non" silencieux, un "non" d'un simple hochement de tête. Lui rappeler, à sa manière, la dangerosité de cette forêt.

- Zabini ? Appela doucement le blond. De quoi je devrais être au courant, au juste ?  
- Assied toi, demanda l'autre en désignant les marches à ses côtés. Ca sera plus… confortable pour parler de ça.  
- Plus confortable serait un canapé, répliqua Zacharias. Jamais des marches ne seront à qualifier de « confortable ».

Le métis soupira et, malgré la remarque, insista pour qu'il ne prenne place. La nuit commençait à tomber, des étoiles apparaissaient peu à peu dans le ciel, la lune brillait et le froid aurait dû commencer à se faire sentir mais il n'en fût rien.

La simple chemise et la veste qu'ils avaient sur le dos leur suffisait pour l'instant. Si arrivait un moment où cela s'avérait ne plus être suffisant, alors ils rentreraient et termineraient de discuter dans le hall. Dehors, pourtant, était le meilleur endroit possible pour parler de ce sujet.

L'extérieur du château, le parc, avait toujours été l'endroit de prédilection des retrouvailles des deux amis, séparés par les maisons. Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Rares étaient les amitiés qui se formaient entre ces deux groupes d'étudiants, rares aussi étaient les cours communs. Quel meilleur endroit que celui-ci pour parler de Theodore à Zacharias ? Pour lui rappeler ce qu'il semblait avoir oublié.

Ou lui apprendre ce qu'il paraissait n'avoir jamais apprit.

Curieux de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire et la raison de ce silence pesant qui avait résulté de sa question, l'ancien membre de la maison d'Helga Poufsouffle finit par prendre place sur le bord des marches. S'asseoir au sol mais quelle mauvaise idée que Zabini pouvait avoir eu là.

- Je… je n'arrive pas à te croire lorsque tu dis ne rien savoir, avoua Blaise. Comment tu pourrais alors que ça a fait la une des journaux pendant plusieurs jours. Que ton meilleur ami faisait parti des victimes et… non, je n'arrive pas à imaginer possible qu'après tout ce temps tu n'ais jamais su. Ca fait au moins trois ans que tu n'as plus de nouvelles de Theodore et tu n'aurais jamais soupçonné le moindre problème ?

Zacharias commençait à voir le tableau se dessiner sous ses yeux. A deviner le fond du problème et la raison de la tension qu'il avait fait naître. Si les causes lui échappaient toujours, les conséquences se faisaient déjà bien trop nettes à ses yeux.

Le serpent qui avait su pénétrer sa carapace et passer outre son caractère effroyable, qui avait su s'imposer auprès de lui aussi surement que l'inverse était vrai, celui qui manquait à l'appel et qui ferait parti des « victimes ». Mais des victimes de quoi ?

Theodore ne pouvait pas ne pas être, ni être autrement. Theodore était nécessaire à la bonne marche du monde. De son monde. Depuis trois ans que tout partait en vrille. Depuis trois ans qu'il n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles du brun. Depuis trois ans qu'il faisait le mort. Depuis trois ans… au cours desquelles Smith avait fini par se faire une raison : tous finissaient un jour par ouvrir les yeux pour se rendre compte que loin de Zacharias Smith, ils ne s'en portaient que mieux.

Se serait-il trompé ? Si oui… pourrait-il s'en réjouir ?

- Tu sais très bien que jamais Theo n'aurait accepté, ni même été capable, de ne plus t'approcher et te laisser tomber de cette manière. Si par hasard vous aviez dû vous éloigner un jour, ça ne se serait pas fait de cette façon là. Tu le connaissais mieux que personne… mieux que moi, je pense.  
- Viens-en aux faits, Zabini, l'interrompit-il abruptement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !

La peur commençait à lui nouer l'estomac. Trois ans. Après tout ce temps il ne pouvait pas qu'être blessé, il se serait remit aujourd'hui. La médicommage faisait des progrès tous les jours et il aurait bien fini par le savoir si son meilleur ami se trouvait dans le même bâtiment que lui. Tous les jours. Depuis plusieurs années. Cela ne pouvait qu'être pire. Pire ne pouvait qu'être une chose.

Leur dernière discussion lui revenait à l'esprit. C'était juste avant qu'il ne parte pour six mois à l'étranger, ayant préféré ça à six mois de cours théorique supplémentaires. La réaction de Theodore avait été surprenante puisqu'il n'en avait eu… aucune. De son regard noir il s'était contenté de le regarder et hausser les épaules. Alors qu'il s'était attendu à une remarque du genre « C'était ça ou la prison ? », le brun lui avait tendu son verre de jus de citrouille et s'était muré dans son silence. Pour n'ouvrir la bouche qu'au moment où, agacé, Zacharias avait décidé de rentrer… « Vous me manquerez… tes sales manières et toi. »

- Il faisait parti des victimes lors de l'attaque du chemin de traverse, annonça de but en blanc Blaise. Tu dois te souvenir qu'il y avait eu plusieurs blessés graves et… c'était la panique ce jour là, partout. Au chemin de traverse où les aurors ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, au ministère où l'on craignait une seconde attaque de ce genre, à St mangouste où tous les blessés avaient été conduits.

Cela ne rappelait, évidemment, rien à Zacharias qui n'avait pas mit, alors, un pied en Angleterre depuis près de trois mois déjà. Coupé du reste du monde, et de son pays d'origine du même coup, il n'avait pas cherché à suivre l'actualité Anglaise. Dans un premier temps parce qu'elle était loin d'être aussi intéressante qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire et ensuite car, immanquablement, lui reviendrait à l'esprit tout ce qui lui manquait.

- Smith ? Ta tête ne m'aide pas beaucoup pour savoir à quoi tu penses… pour une fois.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au chemin de traverse ? Demanda le blond. Je. Pourquoi je ne suis au courant de rien, moi !

Derrière eux, d'une marche assurée et rapide, Hermione arriva. Perchée sur ses talons, elle n'avait pu se faire discrète à l'oreille de deux anciens adversaires sur le terrain de Quidditch de l'école. Les deux hommes étaient toujours assis sur les marches ; Zacharias paraissait avoir le regard tourné en direction du lac, où il avait autrefois pu faire les quatre cents coups sous le regard effaré de Theodore qui se faisait pourtant complice de par son silence, tandis que Blaise fixait son locuteur.

Elle s'était attendue à des cris. Des injures entre les deux partis, voire des coups. Les deux protagonistes avaient toujours été un peu impulsifs et ce : sans même finir à Gryffondor. Cela aurait été cataclysmique que de les y retrouver.

- Tout se passe bien ? S'enquit-elle. Vous vous êtes expliqués ?  
- J'attends surtout qu'on m'explique, murmura Zacharias en se tournant vers elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment Theodore aurait pu…  
- Retourne à l'intérieur, Hermione, conseilla Blaise. Je peux m'occuper de ça.

D'un signe de tête, la jeune femme acquiesça et les laissa seuls, de nouveaux. Se replonger dans l'histoire ne la tentait guère, pas plus que cela n'enchantait Blaise. Dans l'histoire, il avait dû être parmi ceux qui en avaient le plus soufferts.

Il avait été chargé de l'identification du corps de son jeune ami. De l'organisation des funérailles également puisque Theodore n'avait plus la moindre famille. Sa mère décédée alors qu'il était encore enfant, son père faisant parti des victimes de la bataille finale s'étant déroulée à Poudlard même, et n'ayant ni frères, ni sœurs… ses amis avaient été sa famille pendant sept ans.

Beaucoup avaient cru, et espérés, que Zacharias saurait mettre de côté les différents qui avaient pu, par le passé, l'opposé à Blaise et pourtant. Il avait tout bonnement snobé les funérailles et l'enterrement. N'avait pas daigné faire acte de présence. Avait été jusqu'à renvoyer le mortuaire à son expéditeur.

- Je comptais te le mettre sous le nez à la fin du dîner, avoua le métis. Afin de te rappeler quel horrible personnage tu peux être. Mais je pense que je commence à comprendre que… ton ignorance est réelle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ignores réellement ce qui s'est passé, je me trompe ?

Du bout des doigts, l'ancien blaireau attrapa le parchemin. Il le tourna et retourna sous toutes les coutures. Le lu plusieurs fois et ne se retint qu'à grand peine de ne pas laisser sa peine prendre le dessus sur le reste. Un mot avait été griffonné au verso. « Grand bien m'en fasse »

- Je t'en ai toujours voulu d'avoir osé répondre ça. Pourtant… maintenant que je sais que tu l'ignorais, je me dis qu'il était évident que ce n'était pas ton écriture.

Effectivement ce n'était pas la sienne. Elle ne pouvait correspondre qu'à l'écriture d'une seule personne. Celle à qui il avait eu la bêtise de confier les clés de son appartement afin qu'elle ne tri son courrier et ne laisse pas la poussière prendre possession des lieux. Il avait dans un premier temps pensé à Theodore, qui était de loin un sorcier plus fiable que Hannah Abbot, mais au vu de sa réaction Smith avait commencé à se dire que lui demander de passer tous les jours dans son appartement vide serait un peu trop demandé.

Même si le brun aurait accepté avec plaisir.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?  
- Tu es sur de vouloir savoir ? S'assura Blaise. Si j'avais la possibilité de revenir en arrière et ne pas connaître les détails, crois-moi … je le ferais quel qu'en soit le prix.  
- Donne moi au moins les grands lignes, insista le premier. S'il-te plaît. N'entre pas dans les détails s'ils sont trop douloureux pour toi.

Ne dit-on pas que rien n'est pire que l'ignorance ? Certes, ce n'est pas dans ce cas mais même là : ne rien savoir n'était pas mieux. Son imagination faisait le reste, comblait les trous, noircissait sans doutes le tableau plus que nécessaire.

- Il faisait un reportage et était posté devant la librairie Fleury et Bott quand ça a commencé. Avec son équipe il a aidé à faire évacuer en insistant auprès des récalcitrants afin qu'ils ne se réfugient dans les bâtiments.  
- L'imbécile, marmonna Zacharias en saisissant immédiatement le sous entendu : Lui n'avait pas essayé de se mettre à l'abri.

Blaise acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête. Longtemps il en avait voulu à son ami de ne pas avoir commencé par mettre sa vie en sécurité. Ne pouvait-il pas, de sa cachette, appeler les gens afin qu'ils ne s'y réfugient également plutôt que rester à découvert au risque de se faire tirer dessus à son tour. Chassé comme un simple gibier. Menacé de mort à tout instant.

N'avait-il pas eu son lot d'émotion par le passé ? Suffisamment mit sa vie en danger pour sauver les autres ? Lui aussi pouvait souffler un peu, penser à lui avant les autres, pour une fois ça n'aurait tué personne. Ou peut être que si mais la victime n'aurait pas été son ami.

- Le gars attaquait à l'arme moldu et les coups de feu ne cessaient pas. Des balles fusaient et blessaient à l'épaule, aux jambes, il n'avait jamais tiré de coup mortel. Souvent critiques mais jamais fatal.

Tendu, le blond le laissait expliquer. Il devinait la suite. Elle était évidente. Il la tenait même dans les mains. Interrompre l'autre homme, pourtant, ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit. Savoir était désormais presque une question de vie ou de mort. Ignorer la vérité

- Il a vu ce que faisait Theodore et il a tiré. Comme les autres fois. Sauf que cette fois il ne l'a pas loupé. Son équipe l'a vu s'effondrer juste après qu'un coup de feu n'ait été tiré.

* * *

Zacharias, Blaise à sa suite, refit irruption dans la Grande Salle. Beaucoup, comme Hermione plus tôt s'y était attendue, s'apprêtaient à les voir entrer l'air de rien mais bien amoché malgré tout. Quelle déception n'eurent-ils pas ! Pas le moindre œil au beurre noir, nez cassé, ni aucunes lèvres fendues. Pas même une petite trace de sang sur une des chemises blanches.

Puis ils lurent, ou relurent pour certain, le badge fièrement accroché sur la poitrine du blond. Médicommage : cela pouvait expliquer bien des choses, dont l'absence de blessures faisait partie intégrante. Afin de faire bonne figure et continuer à passer pour des êtres civilisés et capable de se tenir en société, ces deux là auraient su s'entendre sur ce point là deux minutes après s'être battus comme des chiffonniers.

Comme si cela pouvait être utile à leur image. Après tout : il ne fallait pas oublier que tous ceux présent ici ce soit, dans cette pièce, les avaient connus étant plus jeune. Et que rarement les gens ne changent.

- Tout va bien, Blaise ? Demanda une Hermione, non pas tant inquiète pour son ancien ennemi que pour les problèmes qui seraient à résoudre s'il était blessé et le bon fonctionnement de la soirée. Je peux demander à ce qu'il ne se fasse sortir, si tu veux.

Agacé par ces manières, Zabini leva un doigt pour l'inviter à se taire et chercha du regard le blond qu'il venait de perdre de vue. Interrompu par la Je-sais-tout, il n'avait été en mesure de faire deux choses à la fois : l'écouter et garder un œil sur Smith.

Lorsqu'enfin il retrouva le médicommage, Blaise abandonna la compagnie de la brune, qu'il jugeait peu agréable, sans une once de manière. Ce n'était pas comme si la brune ne l'avait pas toujours éperdument agacé. Et soit dit en passant, elle l'agaçait toujours et cela n'était pas près de changer.

Hermione fût donc laissée seule et le métis alla rejoindre celui avec qui il venait d'avoir une bien longue conversation à en juger par l'heure.

- Ne fait pas de scandale, lui demanda-t-il à voix basse. Il n'aurait pas voulu ça.  
- Je ne pense pas, Zabini, qu'il aurait souhaité que je sois absent et. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! S'exclama le blond qui semblait retenir ses larmes. Ce n'est pas moi le monstre dans l'histoire, tu as au moins prit conscience de ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je le sais, oui. Je l'ai compris ce soir, Smith. Mais pour une fois : retiens toi. Jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, après le repas, ajouta-t-il en hâte afin d'éviter une réflexion amère. Après je t'autorise à lui faire ce que tu veux du moment où tu ne laisses aucune trace et que tu ne la tue pas. Après je me sentirais obligé de t'aider à dissimuler son corps, sinon.

* * *

Pour le repas, il n'y avait qu'une seule et grande table autour de laquelle tous les invités ayant répondus présents ce soir était désormais attablés, ou à la recherche d'une place. Aucun plan de table n'avait été préparé afin que tous puissent se placer par affinité et de, pourquoi pas, mélanger les maisons.

Zacharias, en découvrant ceci, s'était imaginé avoir un voisin (ou deux si jamais il ne parvenait à s'installer sur un bout de table) par défaut. Ce qui ne fût pas le cas, loin de là même. A la place de droite, John Cadwallader venait de s'y jeter, en se laissant glisser sur le banc comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore étudiants, pour ensuite faire une magnifique grimace à un Justin à la mine outrée.

Voilà au moins une chose dont le temps n'avait su venir à bout : la belle et franche amitié qui unissait le né-moldu Finch-Fletchley avec le fils de l'auteur John Cadwallader premier du nom. Une amitié de la première heure qui avait connu bien plus de hauts que de bas.

A sa gauche, ce fut Blaise qui s'installa à la place vacante, après avoir su tirer à sa suite un blondinet récalcitrant. Dire que le premier avait initialement prévu de faire la misère à l'ancien Poufsouffle et qu'à présent il s'installait à ses côtés presque de gaité de cœur.

- A la fin du repas, murmura-t-il. Tu n'oublies pas hein !  
- De quoi à la fin du repas ? Demanda Justin dont les oreilles traînaient par-là. Y a quoi à la fin de la soirée ? Un feu d'artifice ?  
- Deborah ne t'a jamais dit qu'écouter les conversations des autres ne se faisait pas, Fletchley ? Questionna John d'un ton taquin.  
- Déjà ce n'est pas un autre c'est Zach ; ensuite sache que je te pchut ; enfin elle me dit tellement de trucs que parfois… je mets mon cerveau en veille.

Blaise et Zacharias profitèrent que l'attention du personnage, un peu trop curieux pour son bien, ne soit accaparée par son grand ami de toujours pour reprendre leur conversation.

- Elle est où, d'ailleurs, Abbot ? Questionna le jeune ministre. Je n'ai pas encore dû la voir ou pas reconnu.  
- C'est possible que tu ne l'ais pas reconnue parce que pour ne pas la voir…

Afin d'illustrer son propos, le blond montra du doigt une femme assise à quelques mètres d'eux. Peu ami avec madame Discrétion : Blaise se leva afin de mieux voir à quoi représentait la fautive dix ans plus tard.

- Le temps l'a pas gâté, annonça-t-il d'emblée en reprenant place assise, une grimace sur le visage. Déjà qu'avant elle était à peine dans la catégorie « baisable par défaut » mais là… elle est plus rien du tout.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel sans faire, pourtant, la moindre remarque formulée. Avec le temps, il avait fini par faire comme Theodore vis-à-vis de Smith : ne plus rien attendre de la part de Blaise et le considérer comme un cas désespéré. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, était loin d'être faux.

- Granger sera contente. Tu mettras de l'ambiance comme ça.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'énerver aussi, elle, grogna le blaireau après avoir bu une gorgée de vin. Et avoir mauvais goût ! Il est infect son… truc.

Il avait bien fait attention à dire la remarque d'une voix suffisamment forte afin d'être entendu alentour, de la jeune femme y comprit. Elle rougit sous la remarque et n'osa tourner la tête vers l'origine du mal qui venait de lui être fait.

- Chut, Zacharias, elle ne t'a rien fait pour une fois, jugea utile de l'informer Justin. Inutile de t'en prendre à elle.  
- Sa simple présence m'énerve. Tout chez elle m'énerve. Son air supérieur, sa touffe, sa voix, sa touffe, sa tête, sa touffe, son rire et sa touffe je ne l'ai pas encore dite. Elle m'énerve. Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Je ne l'aimerais jamais.  
- On ne te demande pas de l'aimer.  
- Ce serait beaucoup demandé, en plus, ajouta Malfoy. Mange Smith et prend autre chose que ce vin… que je ne donnerais même pas à mon elfe !

Seconde remarque qui venait, en plus, du même coin de table. Un trio insolite s'était formé et elle pressentait déjà qu'elle allait en prendre pour son grade tout le reste de la soirée. Ils commencèrent à remplir leurs assiettes sans aller, contrairement à certains et certaines, jusqu'à les faire déborder.

- Theodore me manque, finit par dire Smith. Il manque quelqu'un et je ne vois que ça… son absence. Je m'étais dit qu'il serait là et pourrait m'expliquer mais à la place c'est. J'aurais préféré qu'il eut à s'expliquer, qu'on s'engueule et qu'on se frappe dessus si besoin est. Tout plutôt qu'avoir…. Que ne plus l'avoir.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la serra. Blaise avait cessé de manger et posé sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette sitôt que l'autre avait commencé à parler pour l'écouter du mieux possible.

Plus d'une dispute l'avait opposé, par le passé, à cet agaçant personnage. Entre sorts et coups de poings, un large éventail de produits et incantations avaient été essayé. Jamais, du coup, Zabini n'avait imaginé possible cette situation.

- Il tenait énormément à toi. Plus que tu ne le crois et plus que je ne l'acceptais. T'étais qu'un foutu blaireau misanthrope et con.

* * *

Zacharias s'approcha de Hannah, occupée à parler avec Susan, et la tira vers lui. Souriante, elle voulu se jeter au cou du blond munie d'un « Oh Zachariaaaaas comme je suis contente de te voir » quand il l'arrêta avec brusquerie.

- Tu comptais me le dire quand ? Comptais-tu, au moins, me le dire un jour ? Quel autre courrier m'as-tu subtilisé durant mon absence Je ne te demandais pas de. Je voulais jusque que. Abbot !

Blaise ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Zacharias ne soit plus capable de finir ses phrases. Il avait cru plusieurs choses possibles, et en riait intérieurement d'avance d'ailleurs, mais était loin de s'imaginer ça.

Abbot non plus apparemment.

- Mais ça remonte ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en comprenant de quoi était en train de parler le blond. Ca fait au moins trois ans.  
- Ecoute-moi bien espèce de grosse dinde ! Tu n'avais pas à …

Justin et John avaient perdus l'entrain provoqué par ce début d'animation. Pour avoir vu le comportement du blond au cours du repas, finir le puzzle commencé n'avait rien d'une tache bien compliquée. Ils avaient toujours été impressionnés, comme Zacharias l'avait pu l'être avec eux, de l'amitié qui s'était formée entre le serpent et le blaireau. De commun ils n'avaient vraiment pas eu grand-chose et pourtant ils avaient su construire quelque chose de sincère.

- Smith ! Je t'interdis de bousiller la soirée ! Intervint une Hermione furibonde. Dégage d'ici dans les deux secondes à venir ou je t'assure que c'est moi qui te dégage ! Si tu as été invité ce n'était que par politesse. Maintenant que nous avons tous pu constater à quel point tu n'avais pas changé… tu peux partir.  
- Si un jour vous vous retrouvez sous mon nez à crever, serment ou pas, j'aurais un trou de mémoire à ce moment là, cracha-t-il.

Sur ces belles paroles, le blaireau aux cheveux blonds fit demi-tour et quitta la salle où la réception se tenait ; non sans oublier, au passage, d'attraper deux bouteilles d'alcool qui voletaient à la recherche de sorciers intéressés par leur contenu.

* * *

Assis sur les premières marches de l'escalier, Zacharias avait posé une des deux bouteilles empruntée à ses côtés et s'occupait à finir celle qu'il avait gardé en main. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées et trop occupé à ruminer dans son coin : il n'entendit pas le bruit des pas qui s'approchaient de lui et sursauta lorsqu'une voix retentit près de lui.

- Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? proposa Blaise. Parce que je te déconseille vivement de transplaner dans cet état. Ca ne serait pas raisonnable.  
- C'est encore moi le méchant dans l'histoire, murmura le blond après avoir avalé une gorgée. Quoi que je fasse, ou que je ne fasse pas, je serais toujours responsable de tous les maux du monde. La faim dans le monde ? C'est ma faute ! La guerre ? Aussi !

Le métis ignorait comment se comporter vis-à-vis de l'autre homme. Zacharias, même s'il n'avait jamais pu le supporter, avait toujours semblé savoir se tenir, ne pas trop boire, ne pas faire de scènes … même s'il était en partie responsable de ce qui venait de se passer dans la mesure où c'était lui qui avait donné son feu vert au blond.

Mais après tout : comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Il était dans son droit que d'aller exprimer sa façon de penser à voix haute.

- Draco est en train de leur faire leur fête, je n'aimerais pas être à leur place. Je te passerais les souvenirs si tu le souhaites.

Blaise lui tendit une main, qui fût saisie avec maladresse, et l'aida à se relever. Doucement, ensuite, il retira la bouteille toujours dans ses mains et l'abandonna aux côtés de l'autre.

- Smith, je tenais aussi à te dire que … Granger se trompe. Tu as changé. Tu as grandit et je doute que l'ancien Zacharias aurait attendu la fin de la soirée pour faire son scandale. Elle n'a pas cherché à voir si oui ou non tu étais une autre personne car son avis sur la question était déjà bien tranché.  
- Mais j'ai quand même … essayé de le faire le petit scandale hein. Je suis juste bon à rien.

Blaise tirait le blond à travers le parc, à présent, afin de sortir de l'enceinte de l'ancestrale école et transplaner afin de reconduire ce drôle de médicommage chez lui. Il en avait apprit plus à son sujet en une soirée qu'en dix sept ans… et ne le regrettait pas.

* * *

- Je m'en fiche de ça, Granger ! La personne que tu défends s'est comportée comme la première des salopes et tu n'avais pas à empêcher Smith de le dire ! Oh et puis … allez tous vous faire foutre ! Je ne vous aime pas et je ne vous ais jamais aimé et ça ne changera pas ! Où est ma veste et celle de Blaise ? Je me barre d'ici. Ravi d'avoir vu la bande de ratés que vous êtes. Granger ! Apporte-moi ma veste !

* * *

A la base ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Quand j'avais commencé à l'écrire j'avais dans l'idée que Zacharias et Theodore se retrouvaient réellement à la soirée des anciens et blablabla ; sauf que mon portemine en a décidé autrement et que cet autrement me plaisait également si ce n'était plus !

SB


End file.
